The invention relates generally to trays for batteries, and in particular, to an adaptable battery tray capable of securely supporting batteries of different dimension.
Lead acid batteries are used in a wide variety of vehicles powered by a combustion engine. In order to assure safe and reliable operation, the battery is normally positioned in some form of receptacle which is secured to the vehicle, while a securing member such as a tie or clamp is used to secure the battery to the receptacle.
Depending upon the vehicle in which it is used, the receptacle may take the form of a container which completely encloses the battery. The container is formed with orifices dimensioned to permit battery""s the electrical contacts to extend therethrough. More often than not, in the interest of cost and safety, the receptacle assumes the form of a tray dimensioned to receive the particular battery.
In marine applications, given the particular hazards caused by the potential for exposure to water, the tray includes side walls of sufficient height to prevent the splashing of water onto the battery itself. Moreover, the use of receptacles in the form of a container are prohibited as they present a fire hazard. This fire hazard stems from the possibility of combustible gases, in particular, hydrogen gas released by the battery, becoming trapped by the container. Electrical shorts or sparks from the battery may in turn ignite the combustible gases, resulting in an explosion. Thus, current regulations require the use of a battery tray which enables the majority of the battery to be exposed to the environment and prohibits the use of encapsulating or encasing receptacles.
Competition among battery manufacturers has resulted in the availability of batteries having different dimensions. Batteries of different dimension have presented a problem for the manufacturers of the battery trays in that such manufacturers are relegated to producing a battery tray for each particular battery size, or a single tray with a removable insert dimensioned to accommodate batteries of lesser size than the original dimensions of the tray. Neither of these solutions is acceptable, as both require the battery tray manufacturer to incur additional costs either in the production of separate trays, or the removable inserts.
In marine applications, the two most common sizes are a Group 30, and Group 24 battery, as defined by the Battery Council International. Group 24 batteries express a smaller length from end-to-end, but are substantially equal in length from front-to-back as a Group 30 battery. Furthermore, manufacturers of marine battery trays are required to conform to the criteria set out by Title 33 Code of Federal Regulations xc2xa7183.420 set forth below:
(a) Each installed battery must not move more than one inch in any direction when a pulling force of 90 pounds or twice the battery weight, whichever is less, is applied through the center of gravity of the battery as follows:
(1) Vertically for the duration of one minute.
(2) Horizontally and parallel to the boat""s center line for a duration of one minute fore and one minute aft.
(3) Horizontally and perpendicular to the boat""s center line for a duration of one minute to starboard and one minute to port.
(b) Each battery must be installed so that metallic objects cannot come in contact with the ungrounded battery terminals.
(c) Each metallic fuel line and fuel system component within 12 inches and above the horizontal plane of the battery surface as installed must be shielded with dielectric material.
(d) Each battery must not be directly above or below a fuel tank, fuel filter, or fitting in a fuel line.
(e) A vent system or other means must be provided to permit the discharge from the boat of hydrogen gas released by the battery.
(f) [Reserved]
(g) Each battery terminal connector must not depend on spring tension for its mechanical connection to the terminal.
Consequently, there exists in the industry a need for a battery tray configured to adaptively receive batteries of different dimension, which is cost effective to manufacture.
According to one aspect of the invention, an adaptable battery tray comprises a body having a bottom, and a pair of opposing end walls defining an interior. At least one adapter is movably attached to the body and is movable from a first position external to the interior of the body, to a second position wherein the at least one adapter is positioned within the interior of the body. Utilizing at least one adapter which, when in use, is external to the body, and which can be moved into the interior of the body to define a second, or use, position provides a cost effective and reliable adaptable battery tray capable of effectively accommodating batteries of differing dimension.
According to another aspect of the invention, an adaptable battery tray comprises a body having a bottom, a pair of opposing side walls, and a pair of opposing end walls defining an interior. The body is dimensioned to receive a first battery, and includes a pair of adapters, with each adapter being rotatably attached to an end wall of the pair of end walls. The adapters are rotatable to a use position within the interior of the body, and are configured to permit the body to receive a second battery having a length less than the first battery. The use of a pair of adapters rotatably attach to the body permits the battery tray of the present invention to accommodate batteries of different size without using a separate insert, and thus reduces the cost of manufacturing.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a battery tray comprises a bottom, a pair of end walls, and a pair of side walls extending from the bottom, and a pair of adapters. Each adapter is rotatably attached to an end wall, and is rotatable into a use position. Each adapter includes at least one hinge member rotatably attached to one of the end walls, and a stop plate coupled to the at least one hinge member. The stop plate is substantially parallel to the pair of opposing end walls when the adapter is in the use position. The use of a pair of adapters, each of which is formed with a stop plate collectively defines a pair of secondary end walls which reliably secure a battery having a length less than the length between the opposing end walls.
According to a further aspect of the invention, an adaptable battery tray comprises a body having an interior, an interior surface, a pair of opposing ends and at least one adapter movably attached to the body. The at least one adapter is movable from a first position external to the interior of the body to a second position wherein the at least one adapter is positioned within the interior of the body. The body and the at least one adapter are formed of a polymeric material in a unitary construction and meet the requirements of Title 33 C.F.R. xc2xa7183.420. The unitary, polymeric construction of an adaptable battery tray having at least one adapter configured to accommodate batteries of different dimension which also meets the criteria outlined in 33 C.F.R. xc2xa7183.420 represents an advancement in the art in that the battery tray of the present invention is economical to manufacture, safe and reliable.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of the invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.